1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to packaging for merchandise and, more particularly, packaging formed from foldable materials with a printable surface. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a five-sided device used for packaging or as a portion of merchandise packaging wherein the interior of the major body panel includes an interior panel that has a printable surface that faces the same direction as the other printable surfaces prior to erection so that the entire device can be printed on one side of the blank.
2. Background Information
Shoe manufacturers seek unique packaging alternatives to the standard folded shoebox. One option is to provide printing on the inside surfaces of the shoebox. The printing can be information about the company that manufactured the shoes or it can be a motivational message. Adding such printing to the inside of the box increases printing costs because the printed material is typically added to both sides of the foldable material in order for the printing to appear of the inside of the box. This requires a printer that can print on both sides of the material or a second pass through a printer.